Pleasing the Audience 12
by Persiana13
Summary: One Shot. In this one, the X-men react to Dancing Fools 3


**Pleasing the Audience 12 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

One Shot

**Ah, the success of Dancing Fools 3. I just love it, don't you? **

Deathbird ran by, frantic,

"HUMAN FURBALL! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Sabertooth ran by, drool escaping his mouth,

"ME WANT CHICKEN! ME WANT CHICKEN!"

The author blinked,

**Sabertooth got at the catnip again, didn't he? I swear, I have to put a better lock on that thing. **

Diablos entered,

"Be grateful Farrah didn't get to it."

Jean entered and was furious,

"YOU! You humiliated me!"

Diablos rolled his eyes,

"I don't think you need any help in that department, Grey. You're just ticked off that the comics don't feature you in the mainstream universe anymore."

Jean scoffed,

"Oh, so you're Mister Big Shot around here, huh? I know you can't handle you're girlfriend like I handle my man Scott!"

Diablos grinned,

"Then, if that's the case, why did I see Emma in his dressing room earlier today?"

Jean was wide-eyed,

"WHAT? SCOTT SUMMERS!"

Phoenix left in a fury.

**Isn't Scott still bed ridden from that land mine I planted on stage? **

Diablos shook his head,

"From what I'm sensing, he's re-inventing the Kama Sutra with Emma."

Loud explosions could be heard, followed by girlish screams. Diablos shrugged,

"Huh, I think Jean just found out too."

**I just don't get it; what does a woman like Emma see in a man like Scott? **

Diablos shrugged,

"Beats me. Love does very strange things to people."

Quicksilver entered, shouting,

"Persiana13, I am upset with you!"

**What did I allegedly do this time? **

Quicksilver was stunned,

"You want a list? My sister and half-sister were practically violated, and you said Kurt got Wanda pregnant, and, earlier, I saw Nocturne skipping down the hallways! Whenever I see Nocturne, I'm reminded that Nightcrawler got my sister Wanda pregnant! On top of that, I was out-right humiliated when making my protest!"

**Quicksilver; let me tell you something; no one likes you. You're a whiny little speed freak brat that manipulated Wanda in to causing House of M to happen, you practically got a divorce from Crystal, and, to top it all off, it's fun to torture you. Red Witch would definitely agree on that front. **

Quicksilver groaned,

"Come on, can't you cut me a break?:

A hex bolt flew from out of nowhere, sending Quicksilver do wall, repeatedly bashing his head in. Scarlet Witch shouts off camera,

"Quit complaining."

Diablos shrugged,

"Well, that was expected."

Deadpool entered,

"Hey, boss!"

**Hey, Deadpool. How was the game? **

Deadpool laughed,

"We're coming up with new names for Graydon Creed now that he's a chick. I got a list of choices here.

Deadpool pulls out list,

"Nancy, Marge, Lisa, Maggie, Comet, Cupid, Prancer, Blitzen-."

**We get the idea. Hmm, how about Nancy? **

Deadpool turned and pointed,

"HAH! You're name is Nancy! You're name is Nancy!"

'Graydon', off camera, shouted,

"You're getting sued for this!"

The voice sounded like a cross between a man and woman's voice.

**I've heard it all before, pal. Hey, maybe we can set up Nancy and Quicksilver on a date. He needs someone after Crystal dumped him and took his kid. **

Deadpool was gleeful,

"That is a swell idea, Persiana13! I'll go do that right now!"

Deadpool left.

Diablos said surprised,

"Well that solves THAT problem."

Beast entered,

"Persiana13, I wish to file a complaint."

**Shoot, Simba. **

Beast scowled,

"That is the exact reason. I dislike it immensely when people call me Simba."

Diablos said,

"You do have to admit, you do look like a lion. A big, blue one, but a lion nonetheless."

Beast groaned,

"Oh my stars and garters, it is a running joke around here and I wish for it to stop."

The author tapped his chin in thought,

**All right, I'll put up a memo; no one can call Beast 'Simba' anymore. **

Beast smiled,

"Thank you."

He started to leave when the author called out,

**Hey, Mufasa, do you think Nancy is a good name for the now feminine Graydon? **

Beast groaned,

"Why do I even bother?

Farrah, off camera, said,

"Oh, Lance. Where are you? You still smell like fish!"

Diablos said,

"Uh-oh."

Diablos ran off camera.

**It's never a dull moment around here. **

End of One Shot


End file.
